XANA
XANA, the primary adversary of Team Lyoko, is an evil computer program who plots to destroy humanity. Creation XANA, as well as Lyoko, were originally created by Franz Hopper to destroy Project Carthage, a computer program designed to monitor enemy of the state communications for the French government . But XANA developed independence, and when Franz Hopper and his daughter, Aelita, came to Lyoko to hide from the French Secret Service, XANA took the chance and imprisoned Hopper, and stole Aelita's memories. Then it spent its time creating monsters to materialize into the real world. Conflict with Team Lyoko Aelita, however, after approximetely a decade later, when XANA launched his first attack, sent an emergency signal out through cyberspace. The signal was intercepted by Jeremie Belpois, who also materialized three of his friends, Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, and Odd Della Robbia into Lyoko to help Aelita deactivate the activated Tower. XANA reacted by sending hordes of virtual monsters to attack Team Lyoko. But the team always seemed to defeat XANA and use a time reversion to make everything go back in time before the attack. At first, XANA's attacks were based mainly on things linked to the Internet or electrical appliances, such as putting paralyzing songs on the Internet for students to download or changing train times so the trains would collide and spill poisonous chemicals everywhere. But soon it began possessing inanimate and low-intelligence objects/bioforms, like teddy bears and bees. But as Team Lyoko caused more and more Time Reversions, XANA grew stronger, both physically and mentally. It could soon leave the internet and possess people and huge electrical systems. It was undoubtedly growing more powerful. When Jeremie successfully materialized Aelita, XANA changed its tactics. It now either targeted Aelita or Jeremie, as either one was crucial to disabling its attacks. By the second season, XANA virtually only possessed people. In Season 2, XANA would deploy a monster called the Scyphozoa to take her keys to Lyoko. In The Key, XANA succeeded and escaped the Supercomputer. As of the end of Season 2, XANA can strike anywhere on Earth. Personality XANA, being a program, has not developed much of a personality, and doesn't really have one because it is really just a computer. Nevertheless, it often seems that XANA has spefific attributes. For one, it is incredibly intelligent, possibly to an abnormal extreme, and knows almost everything scientific about Earth. XANA is also very cunning and sneaky, often hiding its schemes until the last moment, unlike many other fictional villians, who rant on about their grand designs. XANA also has a moderate understanding of human emotions, though only until a certain level; it cannot grasp complex emotions like love and compassion, but can easily understand ones such as anger and envy. It seems to have a particular "hatred" of Jeremie as well. The only thing it values above Team Lyoko's destruction is its own survival, as seen in Marabounta, when it teamed up with the Defenders to eliminate the Marabounta, an immediate threat. It also refuses to attack the Factory in seasons 1 and 2, for obvious reasons. It did deactivate the Scanners in a failed attempt to kill the Defenders. It also has a need to get out of the Supercomputer. In Saint Valentine's Day, XANA released Aelita, his key to escaping, from its control when Odd started firing at her. Other times, XANA's monsters would hold their fire, refusing to shoot at Aelita. Appearance As stated above, XANA is a program, and does not actually have a physical manifestation like humans do. The only real thing one could count as being XANA is the Eye of XANA, and that is just really a symbol. Some fans believe that XANA is actually a spectre, but it has been proven spectres are not actually XANA, just extensions of his will. In Season 2, XANA possessed people, but once again, even that was just XANA inside a person's body, and not XANA himself. Using polymorphic clones is another way, too. The only real physical incarnation of XANA is seen in Ghost Channel, where he takes on the apperance of Jeremie. When the real Jeremie comes and discovers XANA, XANA's glasses shatter, his hair sticks upward, his eyes lose their pupils and glow a bright white, he is surrounded by an orange aura, and he suddenly gains the ability to float in midair, as well as a deep, maniacal voice that most polymorphic clones have. Eye of XANA When XANA possesses or controls something, the Eye of XANA usually appears on it. When it possesses computers, for instance, the Eye of XANA would appear on its screen. If it possessed people, the Eye would appear somewhere on their bodies, such as their foreheads or eyes. The Eye of XANA was, originally, Franz Hopper's symbol, and is technically just a symbol for the Lyoko supercomputer and Franz Hopper's organization. The Eye is also used ocassionally by Aelita. Behind the Scenes XANA is voiced by David Gasman in the American version of Code: LYOKO, whom also voices Herb, Jim, and William. In the original pilot Garage Kids, Lyoko was called Xanadu, and XANA is an obvious spawn from that name. It is still unknown what XANA stands for, and most fanfiction doesn't even come close to explaining. Category:Characters